


All for you

by NicklaStern



Series: SuperCorp-tober [1]
Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicklaStern/pseuds/NicklaStern
Summary: Alex is ring-shopping with her sister to surprise Kelly on their anniversary but it is Kara who gets surprised at the end





	All for you

**Author's Note:**

> Rate for minor swearing

"Come on Kara, I need my sister's opinion on this" Alex says all but pouting 

"Ok...ok I'll go with you. Maybe this help me not thinking about Lena" the blonde answers slouching her shoulders.

Kara was about to come clean on two matters to Lena. One, she would be out of the super Closet and two, she would be out of the closet-closet. But then Lex ruined everything and though Lena never asked her to leave for ever. She did ask for time to process all of that. And that had happened two months ago. 

So, yes! It was a good idea to go and ring-shopping with Alex. It makes Kara happy to see her sister so in love and Kelly is the perfect person to Alex.

"Ok, Alex. Let's go to find you the perfect ring!!!" 

_Four hours later..._

"Ok...I give up, Alex...you have rejected each one of my suggestions..." Kara says out of breath because Alex has been infuriating adamant about finding the «perfect» ring

"But Kara! Hear me out! It has to be perfect! What if the ring was for Luthor...?" Before Alex had the time to regret her words Kara is leaving the store with tears rolling down her cheeks. 

Alex is able to catch her half block away grabbing Kara by her arm, but something snaps inside Kara and looses hold of her emotions and screams in the middle of the street

"If I were the one proposing to Lena, I would be so fucking nervous that probably I would drop the ring!!! If Lena loves me back, I would grab the perfect charcoal to squeeze a diamond out of it!!! If I were loved by Lena, she wouldn't have left me go!!!" Once she is finished she just crumble on her knees and starts sobbing. 

It has been a couple of second when she notices that it's not Alex who is holding her but Lena who is crying in the earnest

"I was on my way to buy potstickers to go and see you...I was hopping it wasn't too late to us be friends again...but you love me...like love-love..." Lena says in between sobs

"Of course I love you-love you...Lena you are my dream now and forever" Kara careses Lena's cheek with her thumb.

There is an eternal, yet too short moment of silence until someone yells «aww just kiss already!» then they realized that Alex is nowhere near and they are surrounded by people wolf-whistling and clapping to them and yes! They kiss! 

Seconds later is Alex now interrumpting them «look! I found the ring» says to her sister and Lena

"Look! I found love" Kara grins


End file.
